The Awful Tale of a Blueberry Princess
by OneBizarreKai
Summary: In a blank world between worlds, there was a witch and a captured princess living in a castle that isn't normally there. A parody based on Errortale and Inktale.
**This is probably the dumbest thing I've made in a long time.**

 **This is a really stupid story my brother and I came up with at breakfast one day. We come up with really weird stuff in the morning. We didn't just come up with the beginning, and I made up the rest later… we made up this whole thing in one sitting. I did make some minor changes but they were for the better.**

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, Errortale was made by Crayon Queen (loverofpiggies), Inktale was made by Comyet, and I don't know who made Underswap, sorry. Also, the cover image is not mine.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a princess trapped in a castle tower.

Well, kind of a princess. The princess's name was Blueberry and, well, Blueberry was actually a guy, and a skeleton. But that's beside the point.

Blueberry's captor was the evil witch Error, an otherworldly character who tended to glitch a lot, and was also a guy and a skeleton but really, who cares.

Error was lagging that day, making it hard to move around, so he decided to go take a nap. Blueberry decided to take this opportunity to try to escape. Since Blueberry and Error were the only people in the castle, escaping was quite easy.

But when Blueberry walked outside the gate, he was only met with infinite whiteness. The castle was created in the anti-void, so there was absolutely nothing else there. Blueberry sighed, and decided to go back inside, because there was no way he could get anywhere.

Suddenly, though, on his way back inside, he accidentally kicked over a bucket of paint that definitely wasn't there before. The paint started to move, and amazingly, another skeleton wearing a giant scarf dramatically emerged out of it.

"I am Fairy Godmother Ink," the person introduced. "I am here to help you!" Blueberry stared in shock. "For a low price of $49.99, I can turn this anti-void into its own world for the purpose of trolling Error."

"You think I have that kind of money?" Blueberry asked. "I'm a prisoner." Ink laughed.

"I'm joking. No charge."

Ink held his giant brush in the air and began to paint the world.

He had painted a large meadow and a forest around the castle and a rainbow in the sky by the time Error woke up, and was not lagging anymore. The evil witch looked outside his window and nearly fell over.

"Where the frick am I!" he exclaimed. He cringed at the sight of the area around him. His castle was exactly the same, but the world around it was no longer whiteness. Knowing something was afoot, he quickly got into an elevator that took him up to Blueberry's tower, to find that the princess was not there.

"This… this is…" he stammered. But then he realized what it was.

A laughing came from the other side of the room. "You really are an idiot," the voice said. Error spun around to see Ink standing there, and evil glint in his eye sockets.

Error scowled. "Ink," he said darkly.

"In this multiverse…" Ink began, "it's PAINT OR GET PAINTED ON."

He shoved his huge brush into Error's face, covering the witch's face with paint.

"OW! MY EYE SOCKETS!" Error shouted, flailing about.

Blueberry was still standing outside the castle, and started hearing many crashes coming from his tower.

Soon enough, the room the witch and the fairy godmother were fighting in was covered in paint splatters, blue strings were tied up everywhere, and every piece of furniture was sideways. The couch was tied up to the ceiling with blue strings, right above Ink's head.

"Move an inch, and I'll let go," Error said, holding onto the strings tying up the couch.

Ink moved an inch, so Error dropped the couch. But Ink rolled out of the way.

"Don't you realize what's going on?" Ink asked. "Your precious princess is escaping right now. Far away, even. I'm sure he's already deep in the forest."

Blueberry realized he was supposed to run away and started running to the forest at an unbelievable speed.

"Dang it! You're stalling me!" Error growled. "I don't have time for your shenanigans!"

He fired strings at Ink's soul, finally capturing the fairy godmother. "Aw, crap!" Ink exclaimed.

"I guess you could say… I _caught_ you off guard?" Error asked. He shot more strings which took away Ink's brush. "You're _nothing_ without your precious brush."

Ink took another brush out from behind him.

Error blinked. "What the frick?" He took that one away too.

Ink took out another.

"WHERE ARE THOSE COMING FROM?!"

Error stormed over to Ink and went around behind him. There was nothing back there.

"Ohhhh, I see," Error said. "It's your _sash_ covered in art supplies. Right."

He removed Ink's sash and threw it on the ground before dragging the fairy godmother into the elevator down the tower and taking him to the dungeon.

"And to make sure you don't try anything," Error started, "I'll just keep you tied up." He threw strings that basically tied Ink's arms before throwing the fairy godmother in jail.

Then, Error went to go look for Blueberry in the woods.

"Blueberry, come out come out wherever you are," he called out into the forest.

He soon came across a tree that had 'Blueberry wuz here' painted onto it. He blinked and walked towards it, only to get caught up in a wire net.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Blueberry said, emerging from the random shadows.

"You idiot," Error spoke. He summoned a Gaster Blaster and fired a laser at the net, but it did nothing.

"It's anti-blaster," Blueberry told him. But then Error just made a portal under him and came back out next to the net. "Are you serious?"

An intense chase scene commenced.

Blueberry found a truck that Ink had randomly drawn, and began to drive it away from Error. But the witch teleported into the truck. Surprised, Blueberry hit an eject button that sent Error flying through a hole that had opened up in the top. Every time Error teleported back in, Blueberry ejected him, until they both got sick of the repetition.

Blueberry suddenly hit an eject button that launched himself out of the truck, he landed like a boss, and the truck exploded in the background for dramatic effect.

Error teleported up next to him.

"Do you even have a license?" he asked Blueberry. The princess immediately started running away at the speed of sound, because he had places to go and had to follow his rainbow.

Meanwhile in the dungeon, Ink was trying to think of a way out.

"What are we missing?" he wondered. "How do fairy tales work?"

He gasped, realizing what was wrong.

They had no prince to save the day!

"But my brush is gone…" he mumbled. "I can't draw anything like that…"

But suddenly, a familiar fabulous robot walked flamboyantly in front of the cell. He turned to face Ink and posed.

"Hello _darling_ ," the robot said.

"Oh! I forgot I drew you out of boredom when I was painting this world," Ink stated.

"This world is absolutely MAGNIFICENT!" Mettaton exclaimed. "Perfect for a movie!"

"Mettaton! You've gotta help me!" Ink said. "My sash is up in Blueberry's tower, and you need a key to open up this cell! You're the prince of this fairy tale! You're here to save the day!"

"I'm the STAR of this story?" Mettaton asked. "Well, of course I am! Fear not darling, I'll get you out of there!"

Fifteen minutes later, Mettaton came back with the things. He freed Ink from his cell and the strings binding him, and returned the sash.

"There's no time to lose," Ink said. "We need to save Blueberry!"

They ran outside to see Error dragging Blueberry, who was completely tied up, back to the castle.

"Geez, why were you so easy to capture the first time?" Error grumbled. But then he noticed Ink and Mettaton standing in front of the castle. "Are you serious?! You got free?!"

"Error, this ends now!" Ink declared, pointing his new giant paintbrush at the witch.

Mettaton jumped out in front of Error. "Heart Blaster!" he shouted. He shot a laser at Error in the shape of a heart.

"AUWEGHKGEWAKEG!" Error squawked or something as he was sent backwards. Ink cut Blueberry's strings with scissors he drew, and picked the princess up bridal-style.

"Don't worry Sans, I'll get you out of here," Ink told him.

"Aren't you supposed to be the fairy godmother?" Blueberry asked.

"Yes, but Mettaton is terrible as his job at being the prince, so I'll be a prince with fairy godmother powers."

"No… NO!" Error shouted, glitching like crazy. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME! You can't travel freely through worlds like ME!"

"Whoops, what's this?" Ink asked mockingly. He stood on top of that puddle of paint from earlier. "Brace yourself, Sans, you might get vertigo."

They fell into the paint puddle.

"NOOO!" Error screamed. Mettaton shot another laser at him.

Wherever they were, Ink carried Blueberry off into a random sunset. It was really gay.

The end.


End file.
